1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a process and an assembly for applying hot wax to one's skin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Application of hot wax is a known moisturizing and therapeutic dermal treatment, generally used on hands and fingers. In a conventional hot wax treatment, skin is moisturized by covering the entire hand with a molten wax mixture. The wax is then allowed to solidify, where it remains on the skin for a predetermined interval of time. Traditionally, a dermal cover such as a mitten or glove is placed over the treated skin area to preserve the layer of solidified wax for the desired interval of time.
Until this invention, the wax mixture has been too costly and difficult for consumers to self-administer at home or on an individualized basis. Typically, wax must be melted in large quantities to be economically viable for dermal treatment. A safe thermostatically controlled vessel is usually required to melt the large amounts of wax. As a result, hot wax treatments have previously been feasible only at commercial salons. Moreover, conventional dermal application of wax is difficult to self-administer to both hands at one time. As a result, the process frequently requires two people.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,675 to Sansonetti discloses a dual layered heated mitten for use in conjunction with hand cream. Although Sansonetti provides for self-administering hot liquid hand treatments, it fails to provide a mechanism for applying molten wax mixtures. More specifically, Sansonetti uses a localized heating source to warm and release liquid hand cream. Additionally, Sansonetti is ill-suited for hot wax treatment because the mitten described therein is not elastic. As such, the mitten is inadequate for administering a viscous molten wax mixture in a continuous layer over the entire hand. Moreover, Sansonetti relies on relatively expensive electrical mittens that may not be affordable for individual personal use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,368 to Charos discloses a heated gloved applicator for hand cream. As with Sansonetti, the patent fails to disclose an apparatus for applying hot wax treatments, which are more viscous than hand creams and must form a continuous coating over the hand.